


torchwood high

by doctorwood



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch team torchwood works at a high school with some very strange students</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter, it's mainly focusing on team torchwood and not on les miserables or Sherlock

Jack sat in his office. After a long summer it was finally time to go back to work. He was not exactly happy about it either. His secretary Tosh walked in his office.  
"Mrs Cooper is ready to see you!"  
"thanks tosh, send her right up!"  
Jack said with a stale smile.  
Today was the first day of term and he always liked to see the new teachers before the first class. Gwen copper was replacing an old teacher names Suzie. She would be teaching history as well as ethics.  
"hello." she said walking into the office.  
"hello Gwen, take a seat." he said pointing to the chair infont of his desk. She shook his hand and sat.  
"so Gwen no nead to worry I just like to check in with new teachers before thire class begins.  
"okay no problem." she smiled.  
"so how are you?" he asked.  
"I'm good." she said  
"good... So as you know you're replacing Mrs Suzie after she had a mental break down in her class room and threw a globe at one of her students."  
"yes I am aware." gwen said trying to keep a straight face even though the thought of a teacher throwing a globe at a student was quite funny.  
"as you know that was a very traumatic incident for the children."  
"yes I do." she smiled  
"anyway it will be very refreshing for them to see a new fresh face."  
"I hope so." she said.  
"what grade is your first class in?" he asked.  
"I start with seventh." she said  
"oh thats actually the same class that Suzie threw the globe at... Good luck."  
"thank you." she smiled before getting up to walk away.  
"and if you need anything you can ask me... Or Tosh." he said  
"I might take you up on that." she said closing the door.  
***  
The first class was all very well until one of the students arrived late.  
He came in with sunglasses on, probably because of a bad hangover. He handed her the small yellow late slip.  
"thank you." she said taking it away from him.  
"late on your first day huh? That's not the best way to start out your reputation."  
"it would be if I cared about my reputation."  
"take a seat." gwen said motining to the desks. A few of the students shifted away, or put jackets on the seats next to them. After he sat down next to a pretty blond girl with a shot skirt, a tube top and high heals. She scooted away. Of course it got even worse after he sat. He kept on correcting her, and making fun of the blond girls fairly stupid questions. Towards the end of the lesson Gwen wouldn't be surprised if she threw a globe at him.  
***  
Jack stoped by her office after the class.  
"hey." he said.  
"oh hello."  
"how was your first class?" he asked.  
"it was good... Except for one of the students."  
"Jack? Do you know where I can find Owen? He borrowed my coffee machine and he still hasn't returned it" a new voice said entering the class room.  
"no idea, have you checked his office?" Jack said.  
"yeah... I think he's hiding from me... Who's this?"  
Asked the man.  
"oh this is Gwen... She's takin over Suzies job... Gwen this is Ianto."  
"wow those are some big shoes to fill."  
"yeah I know, so I've heard."  
She said smiling.  
"JACK IF YOU SEE IANTO YOU CAN JUST HIDE ME OKA-"  
A young, quite handsome man said running into the classroom.  
"YOU!" ianto yelled.  
"you said you'd give it back tommorow... It's been all summer!" ianto half shouted.  
"I know I really did mean to... But I've been super busy." the man said backing up around Jack slowly.  
"Give it back Owen or I swear I will-" he didn't finish his sentence because he realized he was getting some strange looks from passing students.  
"who's this?" the man said changing the subject.  
"this is Gwen Cooper, she is taking over Suzies job, you remember Suzie don't you Owen?" Jack said to Owen.  
"how could I forget... I'm Owen Harper the school doctor, it's a pleasure."  
"likewise, good to meet you." she said shaking his hand.  
"anyway Gwen what were you going to say Gwen?" Jack asked.  
"oh it's just a student who's very disruptive."  
"what's his name?" Jack asked.  
"oh I can't remember... But he came 30 minutes late!" She said.  
"it's Sherlock!" Ianto said.  
"oh yeah I did remember it was a fairly odd name.  
"oh you have Sherlock! I'm so sorry."  
Owen said.  
"he's really that bad?" Gwen asked.  
"worse, he's the one Suzie threw the globe at."  
"he's so smart it's annoying." Jack said. "I'm really sorry but your stuck with him."  
The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. "hey we still in for the pub tonight?" Jack asked before they walked out.  
"yeah torchwoods?"  
"yeah..hey do you want to join us Gwen?"  
"sure! Why not"


	2. the car ride part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the car ride with some of the les amis, there point of the first day is completely different then Gwens

Jehan had a totally different day then Gwen, as did Courfeyrac, Enjolras,Grantaire, Joly, Bahorel, Fueilly, Bossuet, Combeferre, Musichetta, cosette and marius . First days back at school were never good, lucky they were all such good friends they were able to help eachother get through the school year. Jehan woke up at six, he got dressed in flower print skinny jeans, a hand knitted sweater, and flower print vans. He put his long strawberry blond hair in a loose brain, closed with a blue ribbon. He finnished the look with a flowrcrown he made yesterday at the park with Èponine. He had always been an early riser, and fast in the morning so after dressing he had about 40 minutes to eat breakfast before his ride would arrive. He desided to fix himself a blueberry muffin and herbal tea for his breakfast. After finishing eating he watched an episode of how I met your mother, which he loved.  
"knock knock." a voice said from his hallway.  
"ponine?" he asked   
"no Musichetta." said the tall girl walking into the room.  
"really because Èponie said she'd pick me up today." he said confused.  
"well Eponine decided to be 'sick'"  
Musichetta said making sure to use the air quotes when she said "sick."   
"already?" Jehan asked with a sigh.  
"yeah already, dont worry sweety she said she would be well by tommorow.  
"come on let's go, don't want to be late on your first day!" She said helping the petit boy up from the couch.  
"who else are we picking up?" Jehan asked.  
"grantaire, Marius, Joly, bossuet, and fueilly... Oh yeah and Bahorel." she answered opening up the back seat of the car for Jehan to squeeze into.   
"how come comberferre only gets Courf, and Enjolras?" Jehan asked  
"because I've got a bigger truck and Enjolras lives out in the middle of nowhere." Musichetta answered starting up the truck.  
"who do we pick up first?" Jehan asked.  
"Marius." she answered "but I think Bahore stayed over at his house so that's one less stop... And fueilly said he would meet us at Marius's place, then we need to pick up Joly and Bossuet infront of aster because fueilly needed a back pack, but who knows what would happen if he tried to get back in aster, then last we pick up Grantaire."  
"wow that's alot of people." Jehan groaned.   
First was Marius. He was quite enough, a bit shy, and gullible but nice. The only thing the group had a problem with was his spaceyness he would often drift off and daydream.   
"hey marius!" Jehan said as the, young boy got in the car.  
"oh hi Jehan!" he said cheerfuly.  
Jehan smiled   
"how are you?" he asked  
"I'm great!" marius replied.  
"cool."   
"when is Bahorel coming?" Musichetta asked  
"any second now." answered Marius.   
Sooner of later Bahorel came out of Marius's house.  
"hey Bahorel!" Musichetta said opening the front seat door for him.  
"hey!"   
"where is fueilly?" she asked obviously more annoyed then curious.  
"toilet." Bahorel answered turning on the radio.  
"ugh people! We can't be late on the first day!" Musichetta yelled turning off the heavy metal band Bahorel had just picked to listen to.  
"calm down Chetta!" Jehan said with a soft smile.   
fueilly came out two minutes later with a pile of notebooks in his hand.  
"seriously?"  
Musichetta asked.  
"you forgot to get a backpack?"   
"it's been a buisy summer."  
He groand putting on a seatbelt.  
After fifteen minutes of changing the station and twelve illegal traffic laws (yes Fueilly counted.)  
They where finally at Aster.  
"okay im getting out, everyone else stay in the car." Musichetta said stomping into the store.  
(twenty minutes later.)

"why couldnt you pick out the stupid backpack?"   
Musichetta yelled to a slightly dased Joly.  
"well I thought it was best to be very choosy, given the fact he'll be stuck with the thing all year." he said slamming the door.  
They only had one last stop, Grantaires. He lived in a small trailer park with his older sister, younger sister, and sometimes his dad.   
"Okay, I'm going to go in." Musichetta said getting out of the trick.   
"do you want me to come with you?" Bossuet asked.  
"no it's fine, but thanks."   
She knocked of the screen door.  
Grantaires older sister opened it.  
"hey." she said  
"hey Sarah, is Grantaire here?"   
"yeah but he's out cold."  
She replied brushing her long Brown hair out of her blue eyes.  
"is he dressed!" Musichetta yelled waking into the trailer.  
"yeah didn't bother to change last night."  
"get up 'taire!" Musichetta yelled splashing a cup of water in his face.  
"jeez Chetta." Grantaire grumbled into the pillow.  
"get up we have to go to school"  
Fortunately they weren't late, just a bit angery.


	3. torchwood's bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble in which Tosh, Owen, Jack, Ianto, and Gwen visit a bar and run into a student

Torchwood's was a quite bar, it was Tosh, Owen, Jack, and Ianto's favorite hang out spots. It seemed they where either at school, Jacks house, or torchwood's.  
It was very rare for them to invite someone new to 'their bar' but they were hopeful about Gwen.   
Well almost all of them.  
"Are you sure about Gwen?"  
Ianto asked Jack as they drove up to the bar.  
"Certain."   
He opened the car door   
"out you go mister Jones!"  
Jack smiled.  
***  
"hey Jack, Ianto... over here!"   
Owen yelled across the crowed bar waving his hands happily.  
"Owens a bit over excited... This would be his third tequila shot tonight" Tosh laughed.  
"Any sight of Gwen?" Jack asked.  
"yeah she just went to the lady's, I reckon she's calling her boyfriend in the toilet."  
Owen dryly said.   
Jack and Ianto both smirked, Tosh frowned   
"what? I think it's sweet... I wish I was that in love!"   
Owen stared at her softly before continuing to laugh.  
Gwen walked up out of the toilet.  
"what are you four laughing about?"  
She smiled.  
"NOTHING!" they all answered.  
They spent a while taking and laughing over there beer, and scotch for Jack until Owen asked   
"hey Jack isn't that one of your students?" glancing at a long haired ginger.  
"oh my gosh... It is!"   
"woah she's kinda hot!" Owen yelled.  
"ummm... And underaged." Gwen laughed.   
"phhhh... PLEASE." Owen kept on staring. Gwen raised her eyebrows a bit, then returned to playing with the straw in her drink.  
"are you going to go up to her?" Tosh asked "I mean she is drinking alcohol"  
"and say what?" Jack asked  
"I don't have any power over her... We aren't in school."  
After ten minutes of debating Jack finally did approach her.  
"Musichetta?"  
He asked even though obviously knowing it was her.  
"professor Jack... Hi." she replied looking only a tiney bit terrified.  
"You aren't old enough to drink Chetta"  
"this is my only glass I swear!" She answered.  
"where are your friends?"   
"studying, and at home."  
"why aren't you?" he asked.  
"my parents are out so they gave me money for food... I didn't really have much studying to do so I thought I'd get a treat... Please don't tell my patents!" Jack didn't... He thought this should be a secret to keep to himself.  
What he didn't know was he would be keeping quite a few secrets this year.  
Quite a few indeed.


	4. the hangover Sherlock and john

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a hangover... A bad way to start your New year of school.

herlock and John hadn't had the best first day either. John slept over at Sherlock's house for practical reasons.. At least that's what they told Mycroft.  
John woke up with a facefull of hair, of Sherlock's hair. Black, curly, sexy.  
He was still trying to pice together what happend last night. He remembered barely anything except a long makeout session and...   
He ran to the bathroom threw up.  
He heard Sherlock stirring in the other room.   
He couldn't believe what had happend last night... He had finally admitted to Sherlock that he had feelings for him... And he found out Sherlock had been hiding his feelings as well. The only problem was they were drunk... No drunk was an understatement... Wasted was more appropriate, but John wasn't lying he really did love him. He just wasn't sure Sherlock shared those feelings in return. He sighed splashing cool water into his hot face. "Sherlock wake up! We are going to be last!" he yelled walking into the room.  
"don't be so loud mum!" sherlock cried. Woah John thought to himself... This was the first time Sherlock had ever mentioned a mum... Ever scene the accident Sherlock pretend he didn't Mycroft told him one gloomy afternoon. John sometimes wished Sherlock would open up to him. Really to anyone. "alright! Time to sober up!" John said picking up a lip Sherlock from his bed. It was only then he realized Sherlock was completely naked. "And while we are at it why don't we put some cloths on you!" John said only staring for a split second.  
Sherlock mumbled somthing that reminded John of Java the hut in starwars. He had to was Sherlock in the shower... He handed him a towel afterwords "I'm sure you can do this but yourself." He went downstairs to make himself breakfast. He was running down the large wooden staircase.. Not looking where he was at all. In the process he ran into a tall Mycroft bringing a cup of coffee upstairs. "Oh sorry Mycroft! I thought you were at already work." John babbled  
"yeah. Today's my day of." Mycroft said wiping coffee off with his handkerchief.   
"you looked like you were in a hurry do you need help?" Mycroft asked.  
"no... Everythings fine!" John said.  
"your lying!"   
"alright... Sherlock has a really bad hangover, and I'm not sure what to do"  
"why aren't you?" Mycroft asked.  
"because i'm very good at sobering up"  
"anyway what should we do... Should he just not go to school?"   
"no he should... Lets put as much coffee in him as humanly possible."  
So that's what they did, and it worked for the most part. They did arrive to school late though. And as much as John had dreaded he needed to have an awkward talk... But not today.


End file.
